What's it like
by angle-of-love22
Summary: o.k sasuke finds out that sakura and itachi has a child. now he trying to find out how that happened! ch. 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

You wat up well this is an itachi and sakura story I hope you likeXOXOXOXOX

She had pink hair and apple green eyes. She ware a black cloak with red clouds it had a high coiler. She was humming as she moved around cleaning the room; it was very large room in there was a queen size bed with red and black silk sheets. A dresser, rug mirror, and, …a crib.

It was a soft pink in said was a darker pink blanket and a little girl. She was a sleep she had black hair and dark green eyes. She was one year old still in a crib. Her name was ayame. She was sweet and quit her very first word was daddy, then mommy right after.

Sakura hared the door close she turned around and there was her husband his name, itachi uchiha he was 5 year older then her but she don't care. He smirked he was in his cloak just like her

She joined the akatsuki to be near him that was 3 years ago, then they got marred a year later. You would never believe that this wad that same girl 7 years ago was begging sasuke not to go.

"So what did leader-same say?" she said looking in his eye as he came closer to her.

"He said I could have the week off to be with you and ayame" he was in front of her holding her chin in the middle of the room. He leaned in to kiss her then the door flow open.

"Itachi!" huffed a blond man "what?" he asked.

"Were under attack, kisame is down so is kakuzu, hidan has gone mad and we can't find zetzu!" he said fast the left fast itachi eye widen a little then looked at sakura

"Tack ayame and go to the hidden leaf I'll find you there" he said then ran out.

Sakura wrapped ayame in the blanket and pulled her in her cloak hiding her holding her with one hand she put her hat on hiding her face so no one could see. She opened the window and jumped out. She wasn't far when just then a girl with red hair tried to kick her.

Sakura swiftly dodged it stopping on a branch and look at the person she had red hair and eyeglass she outfit made her look a slut to sakura.

"So you your weak you have to ran when you friends are in danger how pathetic" she said sakura only kept a straight face and blanked

"Hm that answers it how did you get in the akatsuki then" she said sakura stayed the same this made her mad

"ANSWER ME DANM IT" she yelled sakura narrowed her eyes, although the girl could not see

"Why would she answer you when you so _weak_" a voices said the girls eye widen as a zetzu rose from the branch just then she was tackled by tubi

"You've been bad!" he said through his orange mask zetzu looked over to sakura.

"Go well handily it" he said she nodded then ran.

**After the battle with sasuke**

"Aaahhh they got away!" Karin yelled as they where in front of the akatsuki hide out.

"Calm down Karin at last we could kill 2" said suigetsu looking at the bodies he had a black shirt and gray pants with a giant sword on the back.

"So itachi's not one of then and I let that one get away with out a scratch before that orange and black thing attacked me!" she yelled

"Really" said juugo he had a blue cloak and brown hair with golden brown eyes

"Yea…. although it looked like he was trying to protect something you know mask it" she said looking at them. They gave her a strange look.

"Well if we look in side we mite find some thing," said sasuke walking in,

They looked around for a while the place was huge so it took a while then.

"SASUKE, KARIN, JUUGO COME HERE" suigetsu called they all walked to a room where he was where suigetsu was outside a pair of closed doors.

"What is it" Karin asked

"Well that ninja you try to stop wasn't a boy but a girl and she was protecting something well" he said opening the doors to show the room where a crib was "a baby" he finish Karin eyes where wide

"So that why she don't attack me, I wonder who the unlucky girl is"

XOXOXOXOXOXODid you like it

**Should I put a lemon in it? **

**Hhmmm **

**Review **


	2. met up

_Recap!_

So that why she don't attack me, I wonder who the unlucky girl is"

"Poor girl was proble raped until she was pregnant," said suigetsu.

"Yea" Karin said walking over to the dresser

"Hmmm," sasuke looked around the room

"Maybe the hidden leaf knows how the girl is"

"Yea stay there a year gather information," added juugo

"Yea and you can see your old friends, you are for there right" suigetsu said as the walked to the living room

"If sasuke go I'm going to no way I'm letting some leaf girl get him" Karin said almost shouted

"Where all going you idiot" suigetsu said crossing his arms over his chest what ever

"Come let's go I want to get there today," sasuke said annoyed

Meanwhile with sakura

Sakura had been running for a while and was tired and ayame won't go to sleep.

"Daddy, daddy" she kept saying like she was near tears

"Sshh its o.k. Well see him soon" ayame want to walk around but sakura won't let her.

Soon she hared summing in the bushes then

"TOBI'S HERE" tobi came running out and was in front of sakura with hands in the air

"Tobi be quit" zetzu yelled "hm?" he looked over to see sakura. (She was sitting on the ground next to a tree)

"Sakura there you are itachi told us to watch you" he said.

"Where in the hell is he," she said standing up but he just shrugged.

"Here hold her for me" she said shoving ayame in to zetzu, she rubbed her shoulders. Zetzu lifted ayame where he look her straight in the eye. Ayame start to pull one of the thorns on him.

"That mother fuck want and got himself killed and now I'm fucking lost" they hared some one say then cures over and over again then hidan walk right pass zetzu and sakura acting as if not even seeing them and walking right back in the bushes

"Ah tobi go get him" sakura said tobi who had not moved form when he jumped from the bushes ran after him

Soon he came back with him

"Where the fuck have you three been" he yelled.

"You walked right passed us" sakura yelled back zetzu who got tried for ayame pulling his thorn held her out to hidan, who raised an eyebrow and took her form him. He turned her around to face him. She stared at him and he stared at her

"Ah" she yelled scaring him "ahahah I scared you I scared you" she said

"Why you" hidan start

"I don't know why you mad really" they hared someone say.

"That guy with the big sword broke my puppet of the 3rd kazkage, I mean there's nothing left" then sasori and diedare walk out form the bushes

"Hey guy my man sasori is a little mad" diedare shouted.

Kidan walked over to diedare and held ayame out

Diedare tilted his head "um" he pointed to himself and hidan nodded.

"Ua…un" he took ayame from him and kidan walked away like nothing happened well the other talked diedare had no idea what to do and was just staring at her.

Sasori sighted

"Give her to me" he said holding his hands out diedare slowly gave him her. And acted like he just show his life flash before his eye's

Ayame looked at sasori she quickly hugged him

"I luv you uncle sasori" she said sasori sighted every one stared at him

"It's always the cute one" zetzu said as hidan snickered.


	3. itachi

Yo peoples what is up will I have not update in a while will here is wh my mom make me go to the mountains something about bonding. Then we moved yeah. A few weeks later school starts yeah me. Well that's my story now here's my fan fiction.

**With itachi**

He was breathing hard he had gets escape his younger brother. Of course he could have beat him, but he don't want to kill him. His clothes where ripped and dirty he smirked to himself. This was not part of his plan, falling in love, get married, have a baby. But it happened, he tried so hard not to fall in love one reason he was five years older then her. But he remembered the words an old lady had told him, _'age is just a number life can never be planed from the beginning'. _Then that same night he asked her to marry him. He still remembered her face. He eyes where wide, she was blushing. She was so beautiful to him. He bid she don't even see it coming. She ever cried a little and said 'yes' he was so happy.

He closed his eyes a picture of sakura and ayame in her arms was burned in to his mind. The day ayame was born.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was reading a book about teenage mothers. Itachi was lying on the bad tiring to go to sleep he just got back from a hard mission. He was so tired, he was looking out the window when._

"_Itachi" he hared sakura she sound scared and worried with a touch of pain._

"_Hn what is there something wrong?" he asked while turning around to see she was holding he stomach he notice the bed was wet. _

"_M-my water Brock" she said between her teeth. His eyes widen and jump up and ran out of the room. He soon came back with a dizzy doctor _

"_Whats wrong?" he asked still a little dizzy _

"_My wife water just broke" itachi said loud and anger at the doctor._

_The doctor snapped out of dizziness and got to work._

_Itachi was on her side holding her hand, squeezing it every on and again._

"_o.k. I need you to take deep breaths," the doctor said. As sakura fallowed his orders then out of no where she let out a cry of pain and squeezed itachi hand _

"_O.K. at three push 1…2…3" sakura followed the orders and pushed. Pant after wrath _

"_All right your doing great again 1…2…3" sakura this time scrammed on top of her lunges. Then it was silent all of a sudden there was a small cry. Sakura who had her eyes closed opened them slowly she looked to her side and looked at itachi. He looked at her with a small smile on his face holding a pink blanket. Who the doctor hand him, slowly he gave it to sakura. She gladly took it. She looked at the small baby crying in her arms. She smelled and slowly rocked her._

"_Ayame" she whispered _

'_Hn" itachi was staring at the baby over sakura shoulder _

"_Please itachi ayame is a beautiful name for her" itachi looked at sakura then the baby _

"_Whatever you want honey," he said soon sakura was asleep with ayame in her hands_

_End of flashback_

He opened his eyes and stood up and starts to walk to the nearest village to get healed

He smiled. He was so happy to be there for ayame birth, and he will be there for the seconded one birth right beside her

**And that's it I hope you like I want 10 reviews got it people.**

**Good **

**TTyL**


End file.
